wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
February 25, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The February 25, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 25, 2019 at the State Farm Arena in Atlanta, Georgia. Episode summary Becky Lynch was arrested after attacking Raw Women’s Champion Ronda Rousey For all the flack she’s taken recently for the crime of not being Becky Lynch, Ronda Rousey has certainly gone to bat for her embattled, would-be challenger at WrestleMania. From her infamous “Ice and Advil” pep talk to encouraging Becky to make nice with the McMahons and save their planned match at The Show of Shows, The Baddest Woman on the Planet seems to, at the very least, recognize Lynch’s game, or at least the significance of a main-event clash between the two. (She has likewise made her thoughts known on Mr. McMahon’s handpicked replacement Charlotte Flair; they are, shall we say, somewhat less charitable). None of that stopped Becky from crashing a tag team match pitting Rousey and Natalya against The Riott Squad, however, and The Man immediately announced her rival by cracking Natalya in the face and whacking her with her crutch. Security kept Becky and Rousey from tearing into one another, but Becky was taken from the arena and arrested, leaving Rousey alone in the ring to conduct some business. Calling Mr. McMahon down to the ring, Ronda was instead met by Stephanie McMahon, who barely got a word out before Rousey pleaded that the McMahons drop the charges against Lynch, reinstate her from suspension and place The Man back into the Raw Women’s Title Match at WrestleMania. Stephanie was moved, if not swayed, by Rousey’s arguments that Lynch’s reinstatement would be “best for business” or an example for her daughters; the champion’s subsequent "demand" that Becky be brought back into the fold was not quite as warmly received. Though Stephanie attempted to hold her authority over Rousey’s head, The Baddest Woman on the Planet didn’t back down. Stating that she had no desire to defend her title against “chosen” challengers, Rousey declared that it was time for Mr. McMahon to stop making the tough decisions and instead make the right one. And with that, she laid down the title at Stephanie’s feet and walked out of the ring. Finn Bálor vs Lio Rush It’s a fair point, honestly: Thanks to Handicap Match rules, Finn Bálor technically beat Lio Rush to win Bobby Lashley’s Intercontinental Title, so shouldn’t Lio get the rematch? Much to The Man of the Hour’s horror, that’s exactly what happened when he interrupted Alexa Bliss’ ogling interview of the Irishman on “A Moment of Bliss” to strong-arm his way into getting Lashley a rematch and found himself getting the nod instead. Rush is, of course, no joke in the ring — consult 205 Live immediately for further elaboration — so this was nowhere near the washing the champion was perhaps expecting. Suffice it to say, The 24-Year Old Piece of Gold had more than a fighting chance and looked like he might pull off the upset, especially after Bálor tweaked his knee blocking the Final Hour. That the champion prevailed was mostly due to a single moment of veteran instinct and timing; Bálor caught Rush off a springboard and spiked him with 1916, then followed up quickly with the Coup de Grâce to secure the victory. Bálor turned in a gritty effort by fighting through pain to retain his title, and his attempt to sow dissent between Rush and Lashley by implying that The Man of the Hour thought himself the true money player of the partnership seemed to play out exactly as he drew it up: Furious over Lio’s failure to get him a title bout and then lose the one he received, The All Mighty harshly chastised his hype man in the backstage area and ended their confrontation with a pointed question: “Can I trust you?” Bayley vs Nia Jax The Boss ‘N’ Hug honeymoon might not be over, but storm clouds are approaching: Nia Jax & Tamina have thrown themselves full-steam into their hunt for Sasha Banks & Bayley’s brand-new WWE Women’s Tag Team Championships, and Nia re-emphasized the narrowness of their initial defeat in the Elimination Chamber during a one-on-one bout with Bayley on Raw. Absent pods, grates, or impromptu allies to stack the deck, The Irresistible Force simply overwhelmed The Huggable One until she made the mistake of going after Banks at ringside, giving Bayley the opening she needed to knee Nia in the side of the head and quickly pounce with the top-rope elbow drop. So yes, the champs won this one. But it was close, and the margin for error is very, very small. Results * Tag Team Match: Ronda Rousey & Natalya defeated The Riott Squad (Ruby Riott & Sarah Logan) (w/ Liv Morgan) by DQ * Singles Match: Bayley (w/ Sasha Banks) defeated Nia Jax (w/ Tamina) Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Liv Morgan Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:WWE television episodes